The present invention relates to an improved fishline guide mechanism in a spinning reel for fishing.
It has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 59-139069 that a bail supporting member is pivotally coupled to an end portion of a bail attaching arm of a rotor so as to invert from one of the fishline releasing position and the fishline winding position to the other of them.
However, since a bail supporting member has a gap between the attaching arm and a peripheral edge of an attaching shaft which is provided for pivotally coupling a bail supporting member to the bail attaching arm, the mechanism has a problem that a fishline is accidentally guided into the gap and twines around the fishline guide unit due to the influence of wind or wave at the time of fishing, or the loosening of the fishline or the twisting habit thereof, thereby becoming incapable of being wound, or cutting off or damaging the fishline.
It has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Sho. 44-16703 that a bail supporting member having a fishline guide portion is supported to the inside of a bail attaching arm of a rotor. The mechanism, in which the bail supporting member is supported to the inside of the bail attaching arm, has the advantages that the winding operation can be performed smoothly and safely and the reel construction can be small in size because the bail supporting arm is located away from fingers holding a fishing rod. However, since the end portion of the bail supporting member is extended outwardly with respect to an outer side surface of the end of the bail attaching arm so that a height difference wall is formed therebetween, the mechanism has a problem that a fishline twines around the height difference wall due to the influence of wind or wave at the time of fishing, or the loosening of the fishline or the twisting habit thereof at the time of winding of the fishline, thereby becoming incapable of being wound, or cutting off or damaging the fishline.